That Badass Germany
by The Real Phantom Empress
Summary: Germany is lonely and until unlike the other nations, he isn't dating anyone at the moment. Luxembourg is very popular but has a huge crush on Germany. She is so shy towards him that they have never meet. She also has a secret and hates the sun so she hides in the shadows during the day and covers up. But can Germany be her hero. Also, Italy will be in the author notes so watch out


A/n: Sorry for not publishing for a while. I have had a lot of things I needed to deal with. Anyways, this is a story that's an old one since I wrote in April so I did a lot of editing.

Luxembourg

Once upon a time, there was a man named Germany. He was very mature and strong. He was extremely intelligent. He was also attractive but I don't think he realizes it because he totally is. So then there this girl. That would be me. I am a country. Yeah… Anyway so I have never talked to him. I just follow (stalk) him. Like let's pretend I never said that. But I know Italy. And Japan. And England. And everyone else… But it's ok. So there was his military journal I found on the floor that I really stole but pretended I didn't. I read the whole thing. He really does care about Italy. He wrote that Italy was his only friend. I'm his friend…I would be his friend. Wait, what about Japan? Never mind.

Today he stared the usual training session with Italy and Japan where Germany bosses them around like the boss he is in that lovely Germany accent of his. I wonder if he can sing. So as usual I was watching but then Italy spotted me. Crap. Just why Italy? Can you not. Japan noticed Italy was losing focus and looked over to see me. Perfect, they both saw me. They will probably ask me about this later. They always wondered about my hiding act. I never gave them an answer though. Before Germany saw me as well, I hid behind a different tree. Germany ask Japan and Italy what they saw. Italy answered with, "Nothing." Of course Germany didn't believe him. Japan tried to convince him it was nothing but it didn't work. Germany started to walk in my direction. I panicked. I wasn't prepared for an encounter. I looked over at him again and he spotted me. I saw his surprise on his face. He ran towards me and he pulled a gun from his jacket. He probably thought I was a spy. Italy and Japan an in our direction stop him. I screamed and ran. I ran so fast. It was fucking crazy.

He is one hell of a fast man. He's was healthy. I wish I could be like that. I'm more Austria with his parties and hoddies and relaxing. I don't do a lot of work. And my heath is bad. He was on my tail within a second. I don't think he wanted to knock me out cold with his gun. I seem like he fell over too but I can't remember. All I can remember was how much pain I was I in and hitting the dirt ground headed first.

Germany

I didn't know what I was about to get me hands into. I found myself in what you might call a "situation". I had tripped over a large tree root and my gun ended up hitting her in the head. I thought it was an assassin or some type of spy. I quickly recovered from the fall and brushed myself off. I looked over to see the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I became nervous and shy just at the sight of her. Her black hair was smooth like silk and was cut short but still beautiful. Her outfit was a uniform of sorts that was customized made. It was pretty suitable with long black leather gloves and knee high boots that were very strange. By the looks of things, she removed the high heels but why? The one thing I noticed was the chest. It was a collared long coat with an iron cross but without the sleeves. Also, her breast were sort of…visible. I just pulled them into the jacket a little causing it…was distracting. That's when I saw the cut on her face round her right eye. I looked new. Nien, nien, I didn't mean to hurt her. But there was no blood on my gun so…

Before I could figure it out, I saw Italy running up to us with Japan close behind. Italy pushed me surprisingly hard away from her. He checked to see if she was ok. He noticed she was out cold and the cut mark. He said to me angrily, "You monster! How could you do this to my sweet bella!?" Japan so saw as well. Japan yelled at me for a while for all sorts of shit I did. I t was just one big surprise for me and a wakeup call. I picked her up and rushed her into my house into one of the guest rooms. They had followed me yelling curses and things in languages I didn't understand. WE had a very, very, very, VERY long talk after that.

Lux.

I woke up inside a house of someone's. I looked to my left and found Italy. Thank god, maybe I was safe. He sat me up and gave a bowl of pasta. Man, was I hungry. It was good. When I finish I asked, "Where am I?" He said, "Ve~, Bella. You're at German's house. I'm happy you're awake. I will go get the others. Then, you can meet Germany." Before I could protest, he was gone. That when I remembered. I saw a mirror and ran towards it. There was a cut on my face. Oh god. My face. It was so pretty with my white irises but now. I looked at the room. It must be Germany's house. I remember sneaking in here so many times. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I climbed on top of the dresser and then onto one of the ceilings support beams. I would wait for them to panic and leave the room to search for me so I could sneak out the window. They walked into the room immediately realizing I was gone. I almost thought Italy had a heart attack with all the screaming he did. Japan began to comfort him. Germany became suicpious and looked around the room. He inspected everything in the room while Italy cried. He always wanted me to meet Germany even if it wasn't for it. Germany looked extremely puzzled.

Germany

I couldn't figure it out. I would have heard her if she left the room and I felt like she was here. I told the others to search the house. After a short time, I just there right under the support beam where she was perched. I was trying to think of everything that could have possibly have happened. That's when I heard a loud crack. I look up to see her there in a panic. Then the beam cracked again and broke. Lux fell onto of me. She knocked me right over and I was a bit dazed by it all. I looked towards her only to see her underwear (which didn't cover much). I sat up but she also sat up at the same time embarrassed. Our face were so close to each other. My heart started to beat faster at the thought that she might kiss me. I was usual nervous around girls but no like this. I looked in her white eyes. She was really beautiful and her lips looked perfect. Italy and Japan walked into the bedroom then. Italy stood their fangirling about us and Japan covered himself in awkwardness. Japan decided it was best to leave so he dragged them down stairs. They also closed the doors as they left. She didn't seem to know what to do. Her eyes were an interesting creamy white color. I has to be rare since she is the only person I have ever meet with white eyes. I checked her out. She looks perfect.

A/N?... I/N: Ve~, they are purrfect for each other. Germany has always need a girl and Lux has always needed to get out of the shadows. I hope the next chapter is coming soon. I also hope the next chapter of Italy's move comes out. It would be… No, Mastermind is back. Hi, Mastermind.

A/N: No what did he do. Oh, screw this. I need to do more write. I have to get this stuff published. Well, see you in the next chapter.


End file.
